mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Glenn Martin, DDS episodes
This is a list of episodes for the TV series Glenn Martin, DDS. Note: Some episodes were titled differently in the U.K. Where this is the case the U.K. title is listed underneath the U.S. title. Some of these alternative titles have also been used in the U.S. for repeat showings. Season 1: 2009-2010 Season 2: 2010-2011 {| class="wikitable" style="width:100%; margin:auto; background:#FFFFFF;" |bgcolor="#FF0000" " width="3%" | U.S. |bgcolor="#FF0000" " width="3%" | U.K. |bgcolor="#FF0000" " width="34%" | Títle |bgcolor="#FF0000" " width="10%" | Rating |bgcolor="#FF0000" " width="20%" | U.S. Airdate |bgcolor="#FF0000" " width="20%" | U.K. Airdate |bgcolor="#FF0000" " width="10%" | Code | AltDate= | ProdCode= 204 | Aux1= TV-PG SV | ShortSummary= Glenn books a spa weekend to help rekindle the magic in his marriage. Grandpa Whitey and Conor hunt a vicious turkey. Note: This was released on iTunes for free before it aired. | LineColor= FF5285 }} | AltDate= | ProdCode= 203 | Aux1= | ShortSummary=Canine struggles to master new tricks for a dog show, so Glenn considers cloning his childhood pet, Freckles, and entering the clone in the competition. Meanwhile, Courtney becomes addicted to sucking her thumb. | LineColor= FF5285 }} | AltDate= | ProdCode= 202 | Aux1= | ShortSummary= Wendy gets to be a football player and gets attention from Glenn. Meanwhile, Conor is learning how to country dance with Texas Girls. | LineColor= FF5285 }} | AltDate= | ProdCode= 205 | Aux1= | ShortSummary=Accusations of witchcraft taint Jackie's family tree, so she tries to prove these claims are wrong. Meanwhile, Glenn and Conor get stranded with some less-known members of the Kennedy clan. | LineColor= FF5285 }} | AltDate= | ProdCode= | Aux1= | ShortSummary= Glenn becomes a superhero known as the Tooth Fairy after he loses the ability to feel pain, and Conor tags along with him, acting as his sidekick. | LineColor= FF5285 }} | AltDate= | ProdCode= | Aux1= | ShortSummary= Glenn drives the RV into the Hudson River and considers himself a hero; Conor becomes a male model, but soon he finds out that he will have to become a vampire; The girls go see Donald Trump and take his wig, only to find out that it is evil. | LineColor= FF5285 }} | AltDate= | ProdCode= | Aux1= | ShortSummary= Glenn goes to his mother's wedding ceremony only to find a successful half brother whom he is jealous of. Meanwhile Courtney and Wendy plan the wedding ceremony and Conor must take care of the doves. Jackie also works on a dress the entire episode. Stars Betty White and MC Hammer.http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/glenn-martin-dds/298334 | LineColor= FF5285 }} | AltDate= | ProdCode= | Aux1= | ShortSummary= Glenn trades lives with former blobster Vito. Glenn then becomes a record producer. Conor becomes a fish mangler. Courtney and Wendy have a fight. | LineColor= FF5285 }} | AltDate= | ProdCode= | Aux1= | ShortSummary= With guest voices Mel Brooks, Billy Idol and Don Johnson. | LineColor= FF5285 }} | AltDate= | ProdCode= | Aux1= TV-PG | ShortSummary= With guest voice Jennette McCurdy. | LineColor= FF5285 }} | AltDate= | ProdCode= | Aux1= | ShortSummary= With guest voices Ashley Tisdale and Fran Drescher. | LineColor= FF5285 }} | AltDate= | ProdCode= | Aux1= | ShortSummary= With guest voices Fergie, Rob Riggle, DJ Qualls and Patton Oswalt. | LineColor= FF5285 }} | AltDate= | ProdCode= | Aux1= | ShortSummary= With guest voice Elijah Wood. | LineColor= FF5285 }} | AltDate= | ProdCode= | Aux1= | ShortSummary= | LineColor= FF5285 }} | ProdCode=201 | Aux1= | ShortSummary= Glenn meets his old army buddies while visiting a funeral and finds they have become rich, by robbing casinos, and get Glenn to rob the local casino. Meanwhile, Jackie and Conor grow a bond together and participate in the local eating contest. Courtney and Wendy open a fortune teller business, where a customer, Erasmus, puts the devil in Wendy. | LineColor= FF5285 }} Glenn Martin